


Secrets

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Mention of abuse, mention of rape, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian is good at one thing: keeping secrets.





	Secrets

Sebastian had a lot of secrets. A lot of secrets no one knows and he hopes no one will ever know. He knows that the last time he told someone his secret (that he liked boys) he got beaten up. And that’s one of his secrets.

When he started to befriend Blaine, he was scared of Blaine finding out about his secrets. When Blaine got to close to him, he panicked. The slushee-accident happened. After that, no one looked at him anymore, and when they did it was with disgust. It’s not what Sebastian wanted, but he didn’t do anything about it.

But then Blaine came back to Dalton, to get the trophy, that Hunter stole, back. Blaine had thought Sebastian stole it. _‘I’m not that person, not really’_ Sebastian wanted to say, but just kept his bad guy act. He knew Blaine saw right trough it, but he say anything and just followed him to the library.

They hung out a few times. Sebastian had to admit, it felt good to hang out with Blaine again. Blaine had told him a few things. About him breaking up with Kurt, Finn Hudson taking over glee club, Rachel getting into NYADA, Blaine being class president. And to be honest, he forgot most things the curly haired boy told him because he was distracted by his beautiful eyes.

He and Blaine got close again, they hung out almost every day. It scared Sebastian, but this time he did nothing, scared he would screw up.

After a few weeks of drama (Kurt freaking out about Sebastian and Blaine hanging out, Tina’s crush on Blaine, Blaine’s crush on Sam) they kissed. It was unplanned and surprised both of them. They were watching a movie in Sebastian’s dorm room when they both just stared at each other. Blaine made the first move, which surprised Sebastian. They just kissed, maybe made out after that, but that was their secret to keep.

Sebastian surprised Blaine by asking him out on a date, not a coffee date at Lima Bean, no, a real one. They went to Sebastian’s favourite restaurant. The date was awkward at first, but ended with them laughing about Blaine’s childhood stories.

\--

Sebastian saw it coming, his dad was behaving weird lately. He wasn’t surprised when the first hit came, making his cheek hurt. It wasn’t the first time, ever since he came out when he was fourteen his dad had beaten him up, blaming him for his mother’s death. Sebastian knew it was his fault. His mother had killed herself the night he came out.

He reached out to his phone, it was laying on the floor next to him in the empty house. The screen was broken and made his fingers bleed even more. He typed the number he knew by heart: Blaine Anderson. He heard a faint ‘Sebastian? Hello?’

“Blaine…” He tried to say, but before he could finish he passed out.

He woke up in a familiar room: the hospital. He closed his eyes, the light hurting his eyes. “Sebastian?” Blaine sounded worried. Of course he was worried, he just found his boyfriend, well, he thinks they’re boyfriends, passed out and beaten up. Sebastian opened his eyes again and looked into Blaine’s. They were filled with pain, confusion and worry.

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asked before wincing, it was a stupid question to ask. Of course Sebastian felt awful. “I’m fine.” Sebastian said to him, trying to sit up. He failed. His arm felt heavy and a sudden pain made his groan.

“You have few broken bones, Mr. Smythe.” A voice said from the other side of the room. A nurse was watching them. “The police is here. They want to ask a few questions if you’re ready for it.”

Sebastian panics again.

They can’t find out about his secrets.

No one ever found out.

No one was supposed to find out.

Blaine probably saw the panic on Sebastian’s face. “Can I talk with him first, please?” He asked the nurse. She nodded at him and left the two boys alone in the room.

“I don’t…” Sebastian didn’t finish his sentence and shook his head. “Why do you not want to tell them? They’ll arrest who did this.” Blaine asked him and stood up from his chair to sit next to Sebastian on the bed.

“I.. I will probably get into more trouble. I don’t… I’m not going to tell them anything. I … I didn’t recognize their faces…” Sebastian lied to him.

“How did you end up at your house? You weren’t able to walk or drive home and your dad wasn’t home.” Blaine asked him. Sebastian stayed silent. “Bas, did your dad do this?” Blaine asked him, grabbing his bruised hand.

So Sebastian did the thing he was afraid of.

He told Blaine his secrets.

He told Blaine about his mother, about his father. About being raped at the age of fifteen at a club. About his dad not believing him when he told him. About being bullied by his classmates. About skipping school to go to clubs. About his one night stands he had to forget the pain. About his suicide attempt. About moving to America. About his first crush, Blaine. About being afraid of people being close to him. About his panic attacks. About everything.

And Blaine listened to him. He hugged Sebastian carefully, trying not to touch the bruises. “You’re going to stay at my house after you get out of the hospital. My mom is a lawyer, we’ll help you, Bas.” He wiped away the tears on Sebastian’s cheeks. He had never seen Sebastian like this. He had never seen anyone like this. So broken. He kissed his forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.

And he was. He had been there every day. The doctors kept telling him to go home, but he refused to leave his boyfriend’s side. Sam had to bring coffee and sandwiches every day, or else Blaine wouldn’t eat.  
When Sebastian got out of the hospital, the Andersons welcomed him with open arms. Pam Anderson hugging him. Sebastian was surprised and hugged her back, needing the motherly love. Thomas Anderson shook his hand and smiled at him. Sebastian had heard Blaine’s stories about his father. How he tried to make him straight, but soon accepted his son.

Blaine had shown him the guest room, even though they all knew Sebastian would sleep next to Blaine. And for the first time in his life Sebastian didn’t keep secrets.


End file.
